


Companions

by AuteurdesReves



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Post-Justice League (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuteurdesReves/pseuds/AuteurdesReves
Summary: Now that they have finally accepted that the world needs their protection, Bruce and Diana find themselves with a few surprisingly uneventful days. Not that they are complaining.





	Companions

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, I came upon a beautiful piece of art by pokkislime on tumblr and I got this idea stuck into my head, so I just had to give it a try.  
> Many thanks to my roommate, who took the trouble to proofread everything!

* * *

 

 **Diana Prince**  

   It’s been a long day and it was already getting late. Or early, seeing as it was already 3 in the morning and the entire lake house was eerily quiet. Alfred left the two of them debating renovations a few hours ago, invoking a reason she can’t exactly recall right now, but that she remembers to have considered ridiculous. Something about the Wayne family and his duty to make sure to have a fully stocked wine cellar. She didn’t pay attention to him then and she can feel a tiny shade of regret about it right now because Bruce’s scowl at his butler's departing comment was priceless.

The house’s modern architecture makes it look nothing like the Wayne Mansion they visited earlier today. But even with all the glass and contemporary furniture to allude to a billionaire's bachelor dwelling, she can’t help but notice how cold and impersonal everything seems. And while she may not share his predilection towards darker colours, she has to admit how much it resembles her own apartment in Paris. The two of them... sooner or later they’ll notice that they may have more in common than either of them is ready to acknowledge.

She obviously knows about his tragic backstory and, for the first time after countless years, it makes her feel... not old, but aged? Certainly older than him, though it would be so hard to tell. Where was she when he was but a young boy losing his parents in a dark alley? Disgusted by Man’s World and their insatiable thirst for power and blood, trying and failing to find her way back home, feeling like she didn’t belong anywhere, anymore.

Not long after their victory, the five of them reunited to discuss the League’s (the name was Barry’s idea and she can’t suppress a smile every time she remembers his enthusiasm about finally being part of something) future and now, with the Mansion’s renovations being their most pressing matter, most of them had to return back to their daily lives. Well, Arthur did mention something about Maine not being that far away from Gotham, so she knows he will be close by if the need arises. Barry too had to return to his day job, and she knows from Victor that he went to spend some time with his father. That left her with Bruce and, though there was indeed a reservation under her name at the Orchard Hotel, she’s only been there twice. First, when she checked in, after her arrival in Gotham. The second time was an hour ago to collect her luggage because she had got an early flight. In between, she isn’t surprised to observe that she spent most of her time here, at the lake house. Bruce can be a charming companion when he is not trying to impress her or playing his playboy persona. He’s learnt not to do that around her anymore, although now and then he does something or says something or even looks at her in a way that feels a bit too practiced around women. She’s come to the conclusion that you can’t play a role most of your adult life and not come to acquire a few of your character’s traits because as carefree and spoiled as Bruce Wayne the billionaire wants to seem in the public eye, she can also catch glimpses of his much darker side.

She knows that this... League that they’ve established will turn into a full-time job and that sooner rather than later she will have to leave Paris and relocate someplace else. Somewhere on the East Coast probably. Bruce has a few ideas he’s willing to share. She knows that Bruce is aware of that too, only because he dropped a few subtle hints about The Gotham Museum of Antiquities recently acquiring a new collection of Greek artifacts through a generous private donation. She will miss the Parisian lifestyle, she already knows that, but she also knows she doesn’t want to keep calling on the Wayne private jet collection every time a new crisis calls for her immediate presence.  Not that Bruce hasn’t offered. He’s been very willing to accommodate her needs.

She abandons those thoughts though in favour of something... less bothersome. But just as enthralling. A subtle smile creeps up onto her face at the sight of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, part-time Gotham vigilante (or was it the other way around?) fallen asleep in the cramped space. Expensive or not, that sofa can’t be too comfortable for sleeping. Especially after the eventful days they’ve had and the toll it must have taken on his body. Diana flinches a little thinking about his dislocated shoulder, yet she can’t help but take her time riveting her eyes upon his relaxed features. She can’t recall ever seeing him this relaxed before. Sure, the frown lines are still there, though not so visible anymore, but his entire demeanor has changed and she finds herself studying the way an unruly strand of his dark hair lightly rests on his forehead. It’s almost amusing to think that she’s looking at the same brilliant strategist and fearless hero she’s worked alongside with and come to see as a valuable teammate. His hair is betraying the effect all those sleepless nights spent watching over Gotham have on him, revealing his exhausting life and, in a fleeting moment of lapse(sure it must be the weariness, she tells herself later) she finds herself gently leaning over him and lifting her right hand to slowly comb her fingers through his hair. Before she knows it, she’s placing a kiss on his forehead in a gesture that might be a little too affectionate between teammates, but that never stopped the two of them before. From the first time they met, their barriers have been... hazy at best. Absent most of the time because, in spite of the fact that they are both very private people who value their personal space, even they feel lonely, regardless of the constant company of his butler or the life-like sculptures she chooses to surround herself with.

Her careless gesture must have awakened him, because he opens his eyes and, for a short moment until she realizes where the two of them stand, he sends a lazy smile in her direction and she can feel his warm hand on top of hers. For a short moment, she, too, allows her lips to curl into a smile and this glass house suddenly doesn’t feel so impersonal anymore.

“Your early flight... Do you need me to drive you to the airport?” He’s slowly coming to himself and as soon as the words roll out, his sleepy brain seems to finally manage to catch up with their surroundings and the smile is gone, replaced with a small frown. He’s trying to catch a sight of the hour, but Diana already knows that even if she were to leave now, by the time she arrived at the airport, the boarding gate would have already closed. Another plane she’s not going to board.

“I was thinking about spending a couple more days here... I’ve heard there’s an Antiquities Gala Bruce Wayne is expected to attend...” She only knows about the Gala because Alfred mentioned it casually. Coming to know Alfred, she suspects there might have been an ulterior motive to it, but that doesn’t bother her as much as maybe it should.

Diana understands he is wide awake the moment a knowing grin slips onto his face. His hand is still warm on top of hers.


End file.
